kentosfandomcom-20200215-history
Dwarf
A dwarf (plural dwarves,) is a sentient, mortal being which resembles a short and stocky humanoid. A dwarf typically lives for up to three-hundred years, and both males and females of their species are known for their distinctive facial hair. Although not adverse to overland living, large enclaves of dwarves generally make an underground abode, known as a dwarf hold. History The dwarven species was first documented as existing in the Second Age, alongside elves and many other humanoid species. Whether their birth as a species can be attributed to this time, or whether oversight, prejudice or illiteracy on the part of the documenters meant that their existence was not written down until the Second Age, is a question we may never get an answer to. Earliest records and several folkloric tales indicate that for as long as the species has existed, they have fallen under the rulership of seven dwarf lords. The title of dwarf lord, equivalent to that of the human king, is passed down patrilineally, and dwarf lords throughout history have claimed that they are the blood of the very first dwarf lords, though there is some considerable doubts on this claim due to the great loss of knowledge that occurred with the God Wars. Sometime during the Second Age, there came to be a dwarf by the name of Neandir Goldenbeard, who was descended both from one of the dwarf lords, and of the elven royal family, and therefore having royal blood. It is through this connection that many believe he was allowed to title himself as King of the Dwarves. In his youth, Neandir Goldenbeard set about the construction of the greatest dwarven settlement in known history, Anzalibur. Its creation was said to bring about a golden age in dwarven culture, and it was after the completion of this task that the seven dwarf lords lay their crowns at Neandir Goldenbeard's feet and declare him their very first king. Like most other species, the dwarves were involved heavily in the worldwide conflict that came to be known as the God Wars. The sheer strength of Anzalibur was attested to as of all of the kingdoms and citadels founded in the Second Age, Anzalibur was the very last to be destroyed in these colossal battles. Anzalibur was eventually sacked by the necromungus Zenaphor, a general of the Shadow Tyrant, though at the cost of his own banishment into the demonic realm. Despite the destruction of Anzalibur, the line of the kings was preserved, (or so the dwarves insist,) drifting in and out of the annals of history until the formation of Vorduun, the deepest delving of any dwarven settlement. The mountain within which Vorduun sat, to this day, is riddled with countless tunnels and remains remarkably hollow due to the long drawn-out campaign of the storming of Vorduun. After the end of the God Wars, the dwarven kings were found once again to be existing within the Red Mountains of The North. It was to them that Sir Markus VonH went to at the dawn of the Fourth Age in order to broker an alliance, so that all dwarves are counted within the realm of Raeltir and protected by Sir Markus as one of the Free Peoples. The resurgence of the dwarves was brought about by Duor Greatbeard, who lead his people eastwards over the Midpoint Mountains to settle in what is today known as Troll Country. There was built his own dwelling place, Duorendain, and the dwarven species underwent a renaissance in terms of prosperity and intermingling with other sentient races. Eventually though, Duorendain fell in the overlong conflict known as the Fall of Duorendain, in the year 2013 Fo.A, after a series of innumerable wars with goblin aggressors. This marked the end of the reign of the kings of the dwarves, and the adoption of the concept of the kings-in-exile, where the blood of the dwarven kings would live as homeless vagabonds, depriving themselves of every comfort so as to not put themselves above their scattered people, vowing to never take a permanent dwelling again until the restoration of Duorendain. Towards the end of the Fourth Age, the dwarf hold named Dilendain was created under Catas-minor by Iandil, twin brother of Hrandir, the twenty-fourth king-in-exile. Prior to this their grandfather, Urist Goblinsbane, rose to fame for a bloodthirsty, solo crusade throughout goblin country for revenge of the death of his eldest son, ending the line of the goblin kings in the process and making Urist the most popular name in dwarven culture. Currently, the forces of Dilendain are at war with a mysterious being known only as the Dungeon Master, with many combatants rallying to the aid of the only dwarf hold east of the Midpoint Mountains, including Urist Goblinsbane's own son, Thorek II. Culture Notable Examples Neandir Goldenbeard Duor Greatbeard Urist Goblinsbane Category:Species